The present invention concerns pressurized breathable gas pressure regulators, of the type comprising one end connectable to a body of a high pressure gas inlet tap, this end defining a pressurized gas inlet channel, particularly for mixing breathing gas for divers or firefighters/rescuers.
These types of pressure regulators are connected and disconnected to/from the tap/gas tank assembly before and after each use. In the field of sea diving, after each use, the pressure regulators are rinsed in fresh water and then stored in free air.
To prevent the ingress of foreign bodies (dust, damp, grease, etc) into the pressure regulator during its storage and possible rinsing, a proposal has been made to fit onto the connection end an articulated blanking element, for example of the cover type, that can be actuated manually. This manual actuation not only makes the connection end complex and fragile and prevents the installation of a protective cap, but also makes the connection procedure complex and does not protect against the ingress of foreign bodies just before or after the connection/disconnection with the tap/bottle assembly.